


The Guardian and Their Swan Brother

by FloofyChimeraNinja



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Terror Kreme, Too lazy to tag it all.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyChimeraNinja/pseuds/FloofyChimeraNinja
Summary: Also posted on Wattpad under the same name.Before the Apple Incident the Villagers decided to try and get rid of Nightmare by putting a curse on him. It only caused a swan to appear and start terrorizing the people, but there's more to this bird than a sudden appearance when someone disappeared. The swan is the missing brother!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50





	1. Villagers Regrets

Originally the villagers wouldn't be afraid of birds, but now… They were terrified of just one, specifically a large black swan that appeared the day the negative guardian disappeared. When asked where it came from the remaining guardian only said, "Brother." And nothing more, especially as the Guardian went back to making a large moat so the waterbird could have a place to swim and such, which only took the positive being half a day to make and fill.

It was a bonus that it and the thorny barrier that was planted by the remaining twin acted as a barrier against anyone else, and a drawbridge that was kept up unless Dream was walking over it to get to town or returning to the Tree. And only the swan somehow knows how to work the mechanism that moves the bridge up and down, and the fact that the positive guardian keeps the bird as a pet.

It and the bird's actions also seems to be the only things that gets Dream to smile at all now. The positive guardian also encourages the avian to attack and torment them!

The village is very sure that the swan is the karma for what they've done to the negative guardian, but they don't know what was done to him as the sorcerer they paid to take care of him was killed and it looked like there was a fire that was burnt nearby so what was done to Nightmare was a mystery.

They can never undo the pain they inflicted on Dream by removing the Guardian's brother...

But we all know that there's more to the swan than all of this.


	2. The Guardians' Flight

Dream smiled as he was walking next to his "pet Nightlight" giggling quietly when the bird's cry made so many flinch in fear. The positive guardian felt that all of the villagers, minus the few who actually treated his twin right, deserve to be tormented by his brother. 《 _I'm guessing that you're having fun while I mess with them?_ 》 Nightmare's voice resounded in Dream's head. The golden twin hummed in reply, thinking back to when the curse was first placed on Nightmare.

He actually overheard some of the villagers as they planned and how they paid the sorcerer to curse his twin. Dream actually made sure to use his magic and aura to change the curse, so Nightmare would have a chance at a happy ending later on. The twin turned swan was grateful and even pointed out that it was a good thing that he did, even more so when they found out that the original spell that was to curse the negative guardian was meant to ensure that he would be broken, empty and alone at the end of his time.

Nightmare wouldn't stop getting Dream a bunch of things for a month after finding this bit of info out. The "good" twin also used wooden eating utensils to kill the magic user before burning the murder weapons after he completely looted the corpse.

Then came the rest of the night where the two brothers talked and everything was revealed, the pain, and harsh words said to him. Dream had cried and wouldn't stop hugging his brother apologizing for not noticing and such, but Nightmare pointed out that he was at fault as well for not telling his twin either. The morning after their bond stronger than it was before the village was built.

The black feathered bird lightly pecked at Dream's hand, pulling said twin from the memories. Looking at Nightmare, and noticing that they're getting closer to the moat. The positive guardian tilted his head, mentally asking his counterpart. 《 _I'm gonna go fly tonight._ 》Was said, 《Odd feeling again?》 The bird's head bobbed in a nod as Nightmare stepped into the water of the moat.

The each time the cursed guardian had an odd feeling led to many things that was prevented and/or stopped, especially if it's going to involve the twins. The two had a feeling that it was part of their powers to sense danger, but Dream could only actually feel it if the danger is close to happening, while Nightmare could feel it as it's being planned. Made a good warning system for if their in trouble or about to get hurt. After the golden twin reached the other side, the drawbridge back up and he had gotten comfortable in his usual spot did Nightmare open his wings to fly.

☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~Time Skip~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆

"So let me get this straight. Someone is gonna come tomorrow, pretending to be you. Just so they could get the Apples and possibly destroy everything here, and in other timelines as they put it?" The golden twin asked his avian brother, who bobbed his head in a nod. Dream sighed, wondering what to do.

He didn't care if the villagers died, especially after learning about how they hated his twin for how he guarded negativity. Heck, Dream preferred negativity to positivity and Nightmare vice-versa. But the two still had to protect the tree and what it bears, as they were its guardians and children. Four thumps caused both twins to jump as Nightmare was also in his own thoughts on how to possibly protect their parent. Looking at the tree both were shocked at seeing four apples on the ground, two white ones, one with what looked like black paint markings and the other with primary colored blocks and lines on it. But the last two gave both twins pause, for it looked like altered versions of both types of the apples that their mother holds. The dark one having golden flecks on it, while the golden one was it's reverse.

They then heard their mother's voice echo in their skulls, [[ **My sons, eat your respective fruit. The last two are for two others who'll need your help, one of which is one of your soulmates Nightmare, Dream. I drained the power of the rest of the apples into the two fruit, the other two are just containers for a soul to either be given or fixed. Dream's has the power of 50 golden apples and 49 dark apples, vice-versa for Nightmare. I'm tired and I can sense that it'll be my end, so I'm giving you both the power and setting you free.** ]]

A moment of silence followed after the last word faded away, Nightmare then waddled over to his apple and started eating it, those were the final orders their mother gave them. Dream doing the same with the golden one, both twins changed as the apple's power coursed through them. When the pain faded, both twins noticed the change. Dream gained golden wings, but he also gained what looks like very thin orange tentacles. Nightmare noticed that he was back to his original appearance, but he now had large thick black tentacles and lavender colored wings coming from his back. He can sense that the curse was still there, but it was altered in some way. Not to harm, but to help him.

The twin's new limbs then vanished as a glamour was placed over the two, the remaining apples in the tree now looking slightly brighter as another illusion was put on them. Dream grabbed the last two apples that fell and put them in his subspace, they had to be hidden until their needed. Both twins twitched their left hands as they felt something unusual on them.

Nightmare looked at his hand noticing four rings on his fingers, one was yellow and had orange apples and golden suns, the second was white with black lines around it and what looks like red targets, the third was also white with black and red x's, and the last being black with blue lines with red and yellow boxes. "Dream, I've got four Soulmates. I think that the apples we ate, became our souls." The darker twin said, turning his gaze up to the other. A look showed that three of the rings are the same, but the last one was sky blue with lavender apples and black crescent moons. Nightmare was shocked, it made sense that he and his twin were Soulmates as they were made for each other but it was surprising to see that they both shared three others.

Then in a flash of light Nightmare was back to being a swan. 《 _Looks like that wasn't permanent._ 》 The negative guardian mentally grumbled, shuffling his wings and shaking his tail in annoyance. Dream smiled softly, patting his brother's head. "We still have to do something cause I'm sensing that the thief is coming over… Let's make it look like something happened to us, hide somewhere until it's all clear." Bobbing his head, the black swan went to the mechanism and messed with it. Making the bridge go down but not come back up, the two didn't need much in the way of items so they left. By the end of the day, the tree and the village was destroyed. The former inhabitants, minus the Apple Twins, all dead… but we know that's not the end of the tale.


End file.
